Les aventures de Kisara et Polaris
by Kisara Wittel-Sanderson
Summary: Que se passe til quand deux jeunes filles apparemeent normale rencontrent certains perso d'Harry Potter?Si vous voulez le savoir venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer :**les persos ne sont pas à nous sauf Kisara et Polaris, tous les autres persos sont à J.K.R._

_**Le bla-bla des auteurs :**Bonjour, tous le monde voilà nous écrivons cette fic, suite à un pari débile mais on espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira._

_Nous ne détenons aucun personnage contre son gré _

_(cache drago dans son armoire.)_

_K :« Merde ! Polaris, je trouve plus Voldy ! » _

_V : « Je suis la, mais t'inquiète, tu me retiens pas contre mon gré »_

_P et K : « OUF ! »_

_Voilà maintenant place à l'histoire :_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les aventures de Kisara et Polaris

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes filles, Kisara et Polaris. Elles vivent a strasbourg, en Alsace et elles sont multimilliardaires (et colocataires pour ceux que ça intéresse). Kisara est de taille moyenne (1m64) et plutôt mince (46kg), elle a des longs cheveux bleus-argents qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux fesses et des magnifiques yeux bleus-verts avec une touche de gris. Polaris est grande (1m80) et également mince (57kg), elle a des cheveux courts de couleurs rouges avec des reflets dorées et des yeux verts émeraudes.

Et à ce moment précis, nos deux héroïnes se trouvent en plein centre ville de Lyon, il est 1h du matin et elles se rendent à une remise de prix magique, armées jusqu'au dents (ndP: armes non précisées (lol)). Une fois là-bàs, elles attendent "son" arrivée. Puis "il" apparut entouré de gardes du corps.

A ce moment là, Polaris et Kisara dégainent leurs armes, une fourche et de la ficelle pour Polaris et des pinces à linges pour Kisara (ndK: un vrai remake de Zorro! (lol), ndP: Oui avec des armes datant de la préhistoires!). Puis, elles attaquent les gardes du corps et les attachent avec la ficelle à un arbre (ndK: ben oui, un arbre au milieu d'une salle de remise de prix, c'est logique! Nan, ndP: T'a une logique stupide Kisa, ndK: Je t'emmerde Polaris) Ensuite elle kidnappent "la personne" que les gardes protègent. Elles sortent de la salle, et volent un moyen de transport discret, le plus discret qu'elles purent trouver, et montent dedans ainsi que leur prisonnier.

K: "Franchement, Polaris, tu aurais pu trouver plus discret que ça, comme moyen de transport, pour renter!"

P: "Meuh! c'est discret un bus!"

K: "Tout ces risque pour ce pôve type , il est même pas si beau que ça"

P: "attend ,s'te plait, c'est pas un pauvre type, c'est the-best-man-super-extra-beau-que-la-terre-n'a-jamais-porter j'ai nommé DRAGO MALFOY "

D: "On parle de moi (ndP: très intéressé le drago)...mais, mais, mais mademoiselle la grande rousse regarder la route !

Whaaaaaaaaa"

K: "Ta geule, Baka, Polaris écoute moi, tu me doit une ..."

D: "REGARDEZ LA ROUTE! Il y a déjà eu trois accidents"

Polaris se retourna vers kisara "Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte, je te dois rien du tout"

K: "Mais si tu me dois..."

D: "REGARDEZ LA ROUTE!"

Et la, c'est le drame! Kisara assome Drago!

K: "Voila, on va enfin pouvoir discuter, alors tu me dois un dîner dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville pour le chocolat et la chantilly qui t'attends dans la baignoire!" (si vous voulez savoir a quoi servent le chocolat et la chantilly, il faut lire la suite)

Trois accidents, quatres carambolages et deux changements de bus plus tard, Polaris, Kisara et Drago arrivent chez les filles.

Elles avaient un manoir, composé d'un salon, d'une salle à manger, d'une cuisine, d'une bibliothèque, d'une salle de réunion et de six chambres avec une salle de bain privée dans chaque chambre, et d'un immense parc très fleuri, (ndK: Quand on voit la facture du jardinier, on comprends mieux!) avec un grand garage.

Le salon est peint en blanc avec un sol beige, et des meubles entièrements noirs, la salle à manger est entièrement brune, la cuisine est peinte en jaune et vert, la bibliothèque est immense et peinte en rose saumon, une salle de réunion noire, une chambre rose pale et noire, meublée en style baroque, une autre chambre de couleur bleue (tout les tons de bleu), meublée avec des meubles en acajou, les autres chambres sont vertes, rouge, jaune, violette et rose, et toutes meublée en style moderne, les salles de bains sont toutes grises, en marbre, le hall d'entrée et le couloir sont de couleur pêche.

Polaris partit garer le bus (dans le garage évidement!), pendant que Kisara et Drago entraient dans le manoir:

D: "Whaou! Classe le manoir!"

K: "Tu t'attendait à quoi? A une petite maisonnette délabrée?"

D: "Ben non, mais..., enfin, en vous voyant toutes les deux..., ben, je m'attendait pas à un manoir..."

K: "EN NOUS VOYANT TOUTES LES DEUX!"

Polaris entra à ce moment dans le hall.

P: "Hé! Calme toi Kisa!"

K: "QUE JE ME CALME! POLARIS, IL VIENT DE NOUS INSULTER!

P: "de nous insulter?"

K: "Oui, il a dit qu'en nous voyant toutes les deux, il ne s'attendait pas a voir un manoir." Elle avait arrêter de hurler mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de fureur.

D: "Désolé." Il avait murmuré le mot, en essayant de se faire tout petit

P: "Kisara, va à la cuisine! Drago, je te fait visiter."

Après la visite, Polaris laissa Drago enfermé dans la salle de bain de sa chambre (ndK: Ben oui, il s'est fait kidnapper, vous vous souvenez?) puis rejoignit Kisara dans la cuisine.

P: "Désolée Kisa, je sais que Drago t'énerve"

K: "Je ne t'en veux pas, mais il est où?"

P: "Dans la salle de bain de ma chambre, je l'ai enfermé."

K: "Et alors, tu attend quoi pour le rejoindre?"

P: "J'y vais tout de suite!"

Polaris partit donc rejoindre Drago, pendant que Kisara se rendait dans sa chambre. (Polaris à la chambre rose pale et noire et Kisara la bleue.)

Tout-à-coup, un grand BOUM! se fit entendre. Kisara se rendit compte que ce BOUM! venait de la cuisine alors elle y courut.

une fois dans la pièce, Kisa poussa un cri de surprise, car deux personnes se trouvaient dedans……….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Voilà la suite dans une semaine (si tout vas bien)_

_Attention je veux au moins 5 reviews sinon, je publie pas ( c'est pas du chantage, juste de la logique, je vais pas publier si vous aimez pas !)_

_Aller kissssss !_

_Kisara et Polaris._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer:** les persos ne sont pas à nous sauf Kisara et Polaris, tous les autres persos sont à J.K.R._

_**Le bla-bla des auteurs: **Nous revoilà, avec cette fic, bien nous allons passer aux réponses des RAR :_

_666Naku : t'a pas tord pour les rewiews anonymes ! (Mais Polaris et moi, on est atteintes du syndrome des débutantes (lol))_

_Alors, tu veux attendre la suite pour te faire un avis, Eh, bien !Voilà !_

_Pour les personnes dans la cuisine, lis la suite et tu verra !_

Polaris : De rien pour la surprise ! ça m'a fait plaisir !

Merci pour les fautes d'orthographe (lol) !

J'espère bien qu'on va s'amuser ! nan mais !

FANFIC POWER !

J'attendais 5 reviews mais comme le chapitre1 est un peu court, je poste le chapitre2.

Maintenant, place à la fanfic :

**une fois dans la pièce, Kisa poussa un cri de surprise, car deux personnes se trouvaient dedans…………**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

En effet, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort venaient de se matérialiser dans son appartement.

H: "On est où?"

V: "Je ne sait pas."

Il se rendirent (enfin?) compte de la présence de Kisara.

V: "Qui êtes vous?"

K: "Je m'appelle Kisara, et vous vous êtes Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort."

V: "Comment le savez vous?"

K: "Je vous le dirait plus tard"

H: "On est où?" (il se répète!)

K: "Vous êtes à Strasbourg, en Alsace dans le monde moldu."

V: "DANS LE MONDE MOLDU!"

K: "ARRETEZ DE HURLER! Je ne suis pas sourde!"

H: "En parlant de moldus, nous étions en train de livrer un duel, Voldemort, il est temps qu'on le finisse!"

K: "Un duel? Pourquoi?"

H: "Parce qu"il a kidnappé Drago!" Il pointa Voldemort du doigt.

V: "Ce n'est pas moi qui retient Drago, je n'ai rien fait!"

K: "Que s'est-il passé exactement?"

V: "On s'affrontait puis Potter a lancé un sort pour rejoindre Drago et nous nous somme retrouvés ici."

K: "Alors je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici."

V: "Ah oui! J'aimerais bien savoir aussi." Il affichait un regard moqueur.

K: "C'est nous qui retenons Drago..."

H: "NOUS? COMMENT CA NOUS?"

V: "Donc vous êtes une ennemie!"

"Non! On a kidnappé Drago parce que..."

Kisara fut coupée par l'arrivée imminente de Polaris. En la voyant, la mâchoire de Harry se décrocha. Voldemort, quand à lui, se rinçait l'œil pas gêné du tout.

Kisara se retourna (elle était dos à la porte) et vit Polaris qui était en sous-vêtements.

K: "Polaris, qu'est ce que tu fait en soutif et en slip?"

P: "Eh bien, j'était avec Drago quand j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis venue."

K: "Bien alors tu vas pouvoir leur expliquer ce que Drago fait chez nous."

H: "Vous étiez avec Drago?"

P: "Oui, (en se retournant vers Voldemort) vous pourriez arrêter de me matter vous?

V: "Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous observe, il ne faut pas vous promenez en sous vêtements."

P: "Je suis chez moi, je me promène comme je veux!"

V: "Bon, d'accord! Alors je récapitule, elle (il désigne Kisara du doigt) c'est Kisara, et vous vous êtes?"

P: "Moi c'est Polaris, vous vous êtes Lord Voldemort et lui (elle désigne Harry du doigt) c'est Harry Potter, j'ai raison?"

V: "Vous avez raison, mais j'aimerais comprendre, comment ça se fait que vous sachiez qui nous somme?"

K: "Je vous ai dit que je vous l'expliquerai plus tard."

P: "Pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à Drago?"

H: "C'est un ami."

V: "Non Drago est de mon côté!"

P: "Arrêtez! En fait, Kisara et moi, on a kidnappé Drago parce que je veux coucher avec lui, c'est tout."

H: "C'EST TOUT! MAIS CA VA PAS NON? Je vais prévenir Dumbledore."

V: "Sûrement pas!"

Mais Harry était déjà partit.

V: "MERDE!"

K: "C'est pas grave, Polaris aura fini d'ici la."

P: "Justement, moi, je retourne voir Drago."

V: "Je peux venir, juste pour regarder?" Il jeta à Polaris un regard pervers et suppliant.

P: "Même pas en rêve, mais si tu as des problèmes d'hormones, tu peux en parler à Kisara, elle est libre."

K: "QUOI?"

V: "C' est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, elle est plus mon style que vous parce que je préfère les cheveux longs, et puis cette couleur bleue-argent est plus originale que la votre."

K: "JE NE SUIS PAS UN BOUCHE TROU."

P: "Bon, je vous laisse, moi je vais voir Drago."

Polaris partit, laissant Kisara et Voldemort seuls.

K : « Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? » 

V : « Je ne sait pas, et vous ? »

K : « Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma …… chambre. »

V : « Dans votre chambre ? »

K : « Oui, vous comptez rester ici ou repartir chez vous ? »

V : « Je reste, j'ai promis à Lucius, le père de Drago que je lui ramènerais son fils. »

K : « Vous voulez vous reposer, parce que je crois que Polaris et Drago en ont pour un moment. »

V : « Oui, pourquoi pas, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de me laisser me reposer dans votre chambre. » Il lui lança un regard sarcastique et moqueur.

K : « Oh ! Non pas dans ma chambre, il y a d'autres chambres ici, je peux vous en montrer une, si vous voulez. »

V : « D'accord. »

K : « Mais je ne crois pas que les couleurs des chambres conviennent à un mage noir comme vous. »

V : « Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin m'expliquer comment ça se fait que vous et votre amie, nous connaissiez ? »

K : « Eh bien, en fait……euh……je vais vous montrer, venez. »

Kisara emmena Voldemort dans la bibliothèque et lui montra les aventures de ……………(suspense)…………Harry Potter !

V : « Donc, je suis célèbre. »

K : « Oui. »

V : « Pourquoi j'ai toujours le rôle du méchant ? »

Kisara éclata de rire.

_P.O.V. de Voldemort_

Elle a un rire magnifique, cristallin et pur, si pur !

Tout en elle est pur, depuis le bleu de ses yeux jusqu'au bleu de ses cheveux.

Elle ferait une reine des ténèbres incroyable !

C'est bizarre mais même malgré qu'elle est moldue, je sens un grand pouvoir en elle. Elle est puissante mais j'aimerais savoir d'ou vient cette puissance et pourquoi c'est elle qui la possède. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce pouvoir ne lui fera pas de mal.

Une minute, depuis quand je me soucie des autres, moi ?

C'est pas normal, je suis malade !

-Oui, mais elle, elle est si belle, si pure, si gentille !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui dit ça !

-Non, c'est ta conscience.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Si, tu en as une ! La preuve, je suis là !

-Non, je n'en ai pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

Fin P.O.V. Voldemort 

V : « JE N'AI PAS DE CONSCIENCE ! »

K : « Si vous le dites! Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de le hurler. »

V : « Pardon, ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais. »

K : « C'est à qui, alors? Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici! »

V : « Euh…en fait, euh… je me parlais intérieurement, et j'ai réussi à m'énerver tous seul. »

Kisara sourit.

V : « Vous devez me prendre pour un fou! »

K : « Non! De temps en temps, je me parle à moi-même également, c'est normal tout le monde le fait! »

V : « Je le sait bien, mais de là à hurler comme ça, c'est différent! »

K : « Pas forcément! Bon, je vais vous montrer les chambres et vous faire visiter un peu. »

V : « D'accord! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Du côté de Polaris et Drago)

Polaris entra dans la salle de bains d'une démarche sensuelle et elle se plaça devant Drago.

P : « Tu sais que je ne t'oblige à rien, si tu ne veux vraiment pas le faire, tu peu prendre le bus et retourner à Lyon. »

D : « Ben en fait ….ce n'est pas que je veuille repartir, mais je me suis promis que la première fois que je ''le'' ferai…j'épouserai ma partenaire. »

P : » J'suis pas contre le mariage , bon-pas-la-forcément-tout-de-suite mais….. Si tu me le demandais, je ne dirais sûrement pas non . »

D : « Tu es trop belle et gentille…bon tu as quand même un drôle de caractère… »

Regard tueur de Polaris .

D : « …mais au moins, je ne m'ennuierai pas avec toi , en tout cas, pas comme avec les filles inintéressantes avec qui mon père veut me fiancé, de plus je crois que je suis atteint du 'syndrome du captif ' »

P : « C'est quoi cette maladie ? »

D : « Eh! bien…… c'est quand la victime d'un enlèvement tombe amoureuse de son ravisseur…voilà. »

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que ressentait Polaris , de toute façon s'il avait refusé ses avances , elle l'aurait violé …mais de savoir que son amour était réciproque c'était: FABULEUX….MIRACULEUX….FANTASTIQUE …..

A court de mots, Polaris se jeta sur les lèvres tentatrices de Drago, ce baiser leur mirent des papillons dans le ventre et leur coloria les joues en rouge.

Ils mirent fin a ce baiser par manque d'oxygène ,et bien que Polaris était toute prête a recommencer, Drago la stoppa et lui demanda :

D : « En fait, pourquoi on est enfermé dans la salle de bain et pourquoi la baignoire est remplie de chocolat fondu ? »

P : « hum…hum…hum…c'est juste l'un des nombreux fantasmes que j'avais te mettant en scène avec moi. »

D : « Alors pourquoi ne va t'on pas dedans ? »

P : « Tu veux ? En est-tu sur ? »

D : « Si je ne le voulais pas, pourquoi je te le demanderai ? »

Polaris enleva ses sous-vêtements, laissant apparaître ses formes fines et graciles .Elle entra dans le bain ,le chocolat couvrant sa peau légèrement hâlée, elle se retourna vers Drago et lui dit avec un sourire à faire fondre la glace du pole Nord :

P : « Alors tu viens ? »

Drago senti son cœur se liquéfier, comment pouvait t'il résister à cette vision : l'incarnation même de la luxure et de la gourmandise. Son boxer devenait de plus en plus serré et une bosse proéminentese forma au niveau de son entrejambe.

En un coup de main, il enleva tout ses vêtements et rejoint la fille aux cheveux rouge feu dans le bain , mais vu la taille plus que généreuse de la virilité du blond , Polaris pris légèrement peur, comment **ça** allait rentrer : elle aussi était encore vierge .

P : « S'il te plait , soit doux, pour moi aussi c'est la première fois . »

Si les caresses au début étaient douces et timides, plus les préliminaires avançaient, plus elles étaient précises et puissantes.

Ils léchèrent chacun toutes les parcelles de peau chocolatée de leur partenaire, et torturèrent touts leurs points sensibles.

Drago sentait le sang affluer vers son entrejambe à chaque coup de langue et bientôt, n'y tenant plus, il fit comprendre à sa partenaire qu'il ne tiendrai plus longtemps .

Polaris le fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et, enfouissant sa tête entre les cuisses du beau blond, elle se mit à lécher sa superbe ''sucette''.

A petits coups de langues précis, elle lécha tout le chocolat rependu sur la verge, elle chatouilla de sa main les bourses pleines et violacées de désir, quelques gouttes blanchâtres perlèrent à la pointe de 'Mini Dray', qu'elle lécha, avant d'engloutir dans sa bouche le désir tendu de Draco.

Il lâcha un grognement de plaisir, et tout de suite après, elle suça fermement le membre dur, le blond ne tarda pas longtemps à venir .

Elle avala tout le liquide qui était à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et se lécha les lèvres : la virilité de son amant était encore droite et dure, sûrement la cause de ces 17 ans d'abstinence.

Polaris se releva et s'assit à cheval sur les cuisses de Drago, son corps épousant parfaitement celui de son amant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'a fermer les yeux, l'entourer de ses bras, arquer légèrement le dos et sentir que, voilà, ça y était.

Draco attendit que la fille-qui-lui-avait-volé-le-cœur, s'habitue à sa présence en elle. Très vite, Polaris amorça le premier coup de hanche, les faisant gémir de plaisir.

La cavité de Polaris était si serrée et si chaude autour de son membre dur et démesuré, que Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas éjaculer immédiatement .

Les vas et viens devinrent de plus en plus vigoureux, durs et bestiaux et les cris de jouissance devinrent parallèlement de plus en plus forts et dénués de sens.

Puis, Drago se déversa à l'intérieur de Polaris, par un long jet chaud. Il se retira doucement, encore affaibli par l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

Polaris s'accrocha à son cou et lui murmura :

P : « Je t'aime ! »

D : « Moi aussi ! »

Et c'est le cœur en harmonie et comblé que les deux amants s'endormirent enlacés dans une baignoire remplie de chocolat fondu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

A suivre……

Voilà, à dans une semaine !

J'espère que la fic, vous plait ! Maintenant Reviews, pliiizzzzzzzzzz !

Aller kisssssssss!


End file.
